


My Loud House is Full of Eels

by Lillith_the_creative



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Translation, do not take this seriously, google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_the_creative/pseuds/Lillith_the_creative
Summary: The Loud House, but every line of dialogue is run through google translate
Relationships: Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago
Kudos: 1





	1. Left in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Path for this episode:
> 
> English -> French -> Spanish -> Japanese -> English

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Path for this episode:
> 
> English -> French -> Spanish -> Japanese -> English

**Hunter Spector:** Do you believe in ghosts? Join Hunter Specter, Specter Hunter, a really good Ghostbusters Academy or ARGGH director! The scariest part of the house, when you go to the basement! 8 pm on Sunday night! Don't miss it, or you'll be left in the dark! ARGGH!

 **Lincoln** : _[marks calendar]_ Finally here! Live season finale of the best show ever! You might think, Lincoln, I have 10 sisters, so there's no way to watch my favorite show. And you are right. Same every Sunday at 8am. But tonight, I have a plan. [ _Into his walkie talkie]_ Cadet Lincoln calls Cadet Clyde, are you reading me?

 **Clyde:** This is Cadet Clyde, I read you out loud and clearly! I am very excited! You can finally see ARGGH together. And together, I mean you in your house and me in my house, right?

 **Lincoln:** For such a large event, we decided it was best to look at it individually. Clyde is in love with her sister Lori. It's embarrassing.

 **Clyde:** _[Looking dreamily at drawing of Lori.]_ Haba haba.

 **Lincoln:** Clyde? Clyde? You are reading me.

 **Clyde:** Hurry up, Lincoln. It's near 8am!

 **Lincoln:** Now, put down Operation Distract My Sisters, go to TV first, watch the finale of ARGGH's special season live, and think of a short name for this operation.

* * *

**Lola and Lana:** Cartoon! Cartoon! Cartoon! Cartoon!

 **Lincoln:** Did anyone say the taste? _[reveals a tea pot and a box of cookies.]_

 **Lola:** Yeah! Thanks to Lincoln! _[takes the items and goes back to her room._

_[Lana glares at Lincoln]_

**Lana:** Hey, I don't want to be part of a stupid snack, I want to watch TV!

 **Lincoln:** Even if these people are invited? _[holds out two frogs]_

 **Lana:** Yeah! Thanks to Lincoln! _[takes the frogs and goes back to her room.]_

 **Lincoln:** Hey, Luang!

 **Luan:** I was going downstairs to watch TV.

 **Lincoln:** We recommend that you use a video camera instead. The twins will start over.

_[Lola and Lana are fighting.]_

**Lola:** I can't come! VIP. Only!

 **Luan:** It will be viral! Thank you, link!

 **Lola** : Oh. Oh!

_[Lisa and Lily come out of their room.]_

**Lincoln:** Hello, Lisa. I saved you a journey downstairs and got what you needed.

 **Lisa:** Lactose, wheat protein, sodium chloride crystals, sucrose, and Junglefowl eggs?

 **Lincoln:** Do you mean milk, flour, salt, sugar, and eggs?

 **Lisa** : You say tomato, I say solanumly copersicum. Thank you very much.

 **Lynn:** Yes! 2 minutes before the game! Oops!

 **Lincoln:** Hey, Rin, check this out. _[holds out a football that starts floating]_ Packed with helium for the extreme gamers who want more.

 **Lynn** : Please give me more!

 **Lincoln:** Go long! _[Throws ball]_

_[Lynn struggles to get the ball.]_

**Lynn:** Come here, you!

 **Lincoln:** Reni, my god!

 **Leni** : What is a spider? _[frantically rubs her head]_ Let's take it! Let's take it! Let's take it! Let's take it!

 **Lincoln:** Worst. I have acne on my nose!

 **Leni:** I'm a scary monster!

 **Luna:** Oh brothers! Tonight's TV will work! Yes!

 **Lincoln:** Alternatively, you can host a lantern rock show in your room. _[holds out a color flashlight and Luna takes it]_

 **Luna:** Cute! Thank you, Link! _[Goes back into her room]_

 **Lori:** Has anyone seen my phone? You need to tweet the show live.

 **Lincoln:** _[Takes out the phone and presses buttons on it.]_ Hey, Lori! Hey, Lori, I found your phone!

 **Lori:** May I have that! _[snatches her phone]_ How many times do I have to tell you not to get mine! _[Lincoln counts down from 3 and phone rings.]_ Hi Bobby. No, I didn't send a text message to make a call, but I'm glad I did. _[to Lincoln]_ Thank you for anything. You are an idiot!

 **Lincoln:** _[lays Lily in the laundry basket and kisses her.]_ And that's 10. As I said, I may not be the fastest, and I may not be the strongest, but you have a better plan to keep all my sisters out of the way I have.

 **Lucy:** You have forgotten me.

 **Lincoln** : Ahh! _[He falls to the ground after getting startled by Lucy.]_ Lucy! I always forget about Lucy!

 **Lucy:** The story of my life.

 **Lincoln:** What are you doing here?

 **Lucy:** This is my favorite show, the melancholy vampire season premiere.

 **Lincoln:** This is an episode of ARGGH that everyone will discuss at school tomorrow! Let me see. Want to put a black cherry on top?

 **Lucy** : Sorry, Lincoln, but you know the rules. I was here first.

 **Lincoln:** NOOOOOO! _[Looks at remote and licks it]_ Say ah!

 **Lucy:** _[holds up another remote]_ It was an old remote control that Lily flushed down the toilet.

_[Lincoln gags, rubs his tongue, and spits in disgust. He then weeps.]_

**Lucy:** Excuse me, Lincoln, vampires can't be missed. Edwin is very cold, suffering and mysterious. Hah. Unless it's from another century.

 **Lincoln:** Another century! All right, Lucy. You watch your show on a big color TV. I'm going to watch my show on my dad's old black and white TV.

 **Lucy** : Black and white are my favorite colors.

 **Lincoln:** Yes, that makes my show a little more ... scary!

 **Lucy:** Creepy colors are also my favorite colors.

 **Lincoln:** Well, enjoy your vampire.

 **Lucy:** Wait! Bring your old TV!

_[Cut to Lucy's room where Lincoln is trying to get the TV to the other side of the bed.]_

**Lincoln:** Why are only two colors so heavy? Here you are. Connect it now. So you can do so, whether you are happy or sad, whatever your emotions are. And I don't stay in the dark. _[Plugs in the TV. Power goes out.]_ Damn _._

* * *

_[Many of the Loud kids murmur in confusion about the power outage.]_

**Lori:** Correct! Correct! Everyone calm down!

 **Leni:** Boy! I can not see anything! I think I'm blind!

 **Lori:** No, you didn't get blind. What the hell happened?

 **Lincoln:** I had an old TV connected for Lucy, and the lights must be off.

 **Lori:** Of course, it was your fault, Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** It? All I did was plug in a stupid old TV!

 **Luan:** Hear! I know why the lights went out! Because they loved each other! _[laughs as her siblings sigh]_ Do you find it? Do you find it?

 **Lisa:** This was so good that it deserves a cookie.. _[hands Luan a cookie]_

 **Luan:** _[eats the cookie]_ Oh, thank you. Anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other? _[suddenly starts glowing]_

 **Lincoln:** You shine.

 **Luan:** Oh. Did I already tell you that?

 **Luna:** No one's here. _You_ shine.

 **Luan:** Hey, awesome!

 **Lori:** They all walk away from Luang. _[the siblings step back]_ Lisa, Mama, and Daddy said their brothers were no longer allowed to be used as experimental guinea pigs.

 **Leni:** Yes! Not after what you did to me!

_[Cut to flashback of Leni experiencing side effects from one of Lisa's experiments. Her face is extremely swollen and covered in red blisters.]_

**Leni:** My face is funny.

_[End flashback]_

**Lisa:** Classic. All I did was inject the bioluminescent DNA of Aequorea coeruleus into the cookie. I call them Gloeos. Also, now we can see.

 **Lori:** Good. They are all gathered around Luang.

 **Luan:** I always knew it was the light of your life. _[giggles as the rest of her siblings sigh.]_

 **Lincoln:** Good. So how about restoring that current?

 **Lori:** Hey, when mom and dad are out, I'm in charge. So first you need to count the staff and make sure everyone is here.

 **Lincoln:** 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, I'm 11 years old. Yes, we are all. We are all here and explaining.

 **Lucy:** You have forgotten me. _[Lincoln screams and falls to the ground]_

 **Lincoln:** Is it possible to trip the circuit breaker and turn the lights back on before Lucy has a heart attack?

 **Lori:** Again, I'm in charge. I will do it. Where is the circuit breaker?

 **Lincoln:** In the basement.

* * *

_[Cut to the basement.]_

**Lori:** Why am I doing this?

 **Siblings:** Because you are in charge!

 **Lori:** Okay, okay! Come on, Luang. Illuminate the road.

 **Luan:** This is the best idea you've had all day long! _[giggles.]_

 _[Lori pulls Luan from their siblings. Luan's glow goes away_ _.]_

**Luan:** Ah. I was thinking of staying tonight, but I think I'm going out! _[giggles.]_

 **Lori:** Lisa, give him another of these cookies. I won't say.

 **Lisa:** Negative. That was it. Prototype.

 **Lori:** Just great... _[hears a wooden creak and gasps]_ There's something underground! I won't go there!

 **Lynn:** Ah! You are afraid of darkness!

 **Lori:** I'm not! You are afraid.

 **Lynn:** I'm not afraid of anything.

 **Lucy:** Boo.

 **Lynn:** AAH!

_[While most of the girls argue, the twins start to tremble.]_

**Twins:** There is a ghost in the basement!!! _[sobbing]_

 **Lincoln:** Boy! I don't have time anymore! I ... I ... I ... It is very important to fix this. OK, calm down! _[to the twins]_ Two people came here. How are you. There is nothing to be afraid of. _[hugs the twins]_ Your brother protects you. Actually ... I will protect you! Because I'm Cadet Lincoln! A really good ghost hunter academy excellent student! Or ... ARGGH! _[puts on night vision goggles and busts out his walkie-talkie.]_ Cadet Clyde, this is Cadet Lincoln. Forget the plan. You will need a backup.

_[Clyde arrives]_

**Clyde:** Cadet Clyde, appearing for work. L-L-L-Lori? Emergency alert. Emergency alert. Do not calculate. Circuit overload. You have to leave your mission. _[leaves]_

 **Lincoln:** He said he was uncomfortable. Now I'm going down to the basement, the scariest part of the house. But don't be afraid, at my official ARGGH! Brand night vision goggles, I can see in the dark. _[slips down the stairs and loses his walkie-talkie.]_

 **Lori:** Lincoln, are you okay?

 **Lincoln:** The bad news is that my glasses are just toys and I can't really see them in the dark! The good news is that they protected my face from the hard basement floor!

 **Luan:** Hear! I think my camcorder has night vision settings.

 **Lincoln:** Soft! It's like the camera they use at ARGGH! I go.

 **Lori:** Wait! You don't leave us here, right? So we couldn't let you go alone. We should all get off together. As a group.

 **Lincoln:** Very well. I will take the lead.

* * *

_[Lincoln leads the way using Luan's camera as his guide.]_

**Lincoln:** You may want to be close. I don't know what is hidden in the dark.

 **Luan:** There is nothing interesting in this situation. I like black humor.

 **Leni:** Is anyone touching my hand?

 **Lynn:** You touch your hand.

 **Lori:** I hate the basement.

_[_ _An eerie sound comes.]_

**Lori:** _[gasps]_ What is that moan?

_[_ _The girls all gasp.]_

**Lincoln:** Don't panic. It's just a plumbing setup.

_[Another scary sound occurs.]_

**Leni:** What is this wound?

_[The girls gasp again.]_

**Lincoln:** Do not be afraid. This is Cliff the cat.

 **Lynn:** _[holds her nose]_ What is that smell?

_[The girls gasp again.]_

**Lincoln:** Lily with lots of diapers.

 **Lily:** _[giggles]_ Pooh!

 **Lincoln:** Come on everyone? I told him. He has nothing to fear.

_[Another ominous noise occurs, surprising Lincoln and his sisters.]_

**Lori:** What is that?!!

 **???** :Lincoln ... Lincoln ...

 **Lincoln:** It's a ghost and I know my name!

_[The girls all run around. All except Lucy scream.]_

**Lincoln:** I will save you, sisters! _[charges]_

_[The lights come back on and it turns out Lincoln is attacking the laundry basket.]_

**Lincoln:** Hello! Take it, evil spirits!

 **Lori:** Great, Lincoln. He is not a ghost. It's our dirty clothes.

 **Clyde:** _[through walkie-talkie]_ Lincoln! Lincoln! You are reading me.

 **Lincoln:** Clyde?

 **Clyde:** I was calling to apologize for not being such a good ARGGH! Cadets. And is your sister ready to date a young man?

 **Lori:** It never happens!

 **Clyde:** Was it your sister? Emergency alert. Emergency alert. Overload. Overload.

 **Leni:** _[with her eyes closed]_ Boy! I can't see it yet!

 **Lisa:** Open your eyes.

 **Leni:** _[opens her eyes]_ It's a miracle!

 **Lori:** The first on the TV is the sofa command.

 **Lincoln:** I can always get there first!

_[Lincoln hurries to the couch and passes all of his sisters. He grabs the remote and turns on the TV]_

**Hunter:** WOOHOO! It was the best episode of ARGGH! already! If you miss it, I don't want to be you!

 **Lincoln:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I can't believe I missed the show

 **Lori:** _[hands him some popcorn]_ Sorry, Lincoln, you missed your show.

 **Luan:** But you just experienced it. Check it out. _[plugs her camera into the TV.]_

_[They watch and enjoy their adventure on film.]_

**Lincoln:** You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes it's not about being there first. Sometimes it's about being together. All of us.

 **Lucy:** You have forgotten me.

 **Siblings:** AAAHH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite lines:
> 
> "Clyde is in love with her sister Lori. It's embarrassing."  
> "I don't want to be part of a stupid snack."  
> "What is a spider? Let's take it! Let's take it! Let's take it! Let's take it!"  
> "Well, enjoy your vampire."  
> "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, I'm 11 years old. Yes, we are all. We are all here and explaining."  
> "Because I'm Cadet Lincoln! A really good ghost hunter academy excellent student! Or ... ARGGH!"  
> "You will need a backup."  
> "But don't be afraid, at my official ARGGH!"  
> "There is nothing interesting in this situation."  
> "Don't panic. It's just a plumbing setup."  
> "I know my name!"  
> "If you miss it, I don't want to be you!"


	2. Get the Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Path for this episode:
> 
> English -> Spanish -> Italian -> Chinese -> English

_[Lincoln is playing a VR game.]_

**Lincoln:** Got it, zombie! _[twerks]_ Think I am clumsy, you idiot! _[Does a pelvic thrust.]_

_[Lincoln enters Lori's room.]_

**Lori:** Lincoln!

 **Lincoln:** _[takes the goggles off and sees Lori glaring at him.]_ What!

 **Lori:** There is only one rule in this house: don't go to my room! If I see you here again, I will really turn you into a human pretzel! _[on the phone]_ No, it's not you, Bobby. _[giggles]_ Is one second all right? _[kicks Lincoln out of her room.]_

_[Lincoln puts his goggles back on.]_

**Lincoln:** Oh, yeah! _[goes into the bathroom.]_ Zombies don't need to watch. _[takes the goggles off and sets them on the sink.]_

_[Lori knocks at the door.]_

**Lincoln:** Busy!

 _[_ _The knocking then turns into a pounding.]_

 **Lincoln:** I can't believe anything... _[opens door.]_

 **Lori:** _[on the phone]_ Bobby, you will never guess what Whitney said to me today.

 **Lincoln:** Do you not respect the privacy of men?

 **Lori:** Not stupid! Not even. It's like...

_[Lincoln goes to his room.]_

**Lincoln:** Oh no! My gaming glasses! _[rushes to the bathroom but is stopped by Lola and Lana.]_

 **Lana:** Don't run into the hall!

 **Lincoln:** Hey? What are you saying?

 **Lola:** Lana, is this worm bothering you?

 **Lana:** We are the new head of the school, so we practice at home.

_[They give Lincoln a ticket.]_

**Lola:** If we find it accelerates again, it will reach the center! We have said Lu An the wrong thing. _[reveals Luan in a cardboard jail cell.]_

 **Luan:** Feel! Have you heard of a thief who stole a calendar? She is twelve months old! _[laughs.]_ Take it?

 **Lola:** Still only five minutes, full of dirt!

 **Lincoln:** Well. I will walk within the speed limit. I swear.

 **Lana:** No wear!

_[As they leave for their room, Lincoln goes to the bathroom to find that his goggles are now broken.]_

**Lincoln:** Someone stepped on my glasses! Do not!

_[Lori leaves in Vanzilla]_

**Lincoln:** Loli! A lot of your dirt!

* * *

 **Lincoln:** One minute, I glide with the undead, and the second minute... It's all Lowry's fault!

 **Clyde:** I can not believe!

 **Lincoln:** I know! He didn't even ask for forgiveness!

 **Clyde:** No, I can't believe Lori's beautiful feet touched them.

 **Lincoln:** Come out, Clyde! Loli is a monster! He only cares about his stupid calls! Well, I will call you and you will never forget.

 **Clyde:** Do you speak?

_[Lincoln looks in his drawer and pulls out a sheet of paper.]_

**Clyde:** Why is "blank" the worst sister ever?

 **Lincoln:** I know it will come in handy one day. He just doesn't know which sister will get it. _[writes Lori's name in the blank space.]_ But your Lori Loud made my decision a lot easier. _[dials Lori's phone number.]_

 **Lincoln:** Ah, your phone must be charging. Do not worry. I leave it to your secretary.

 **Voicemail:** Hey, this is Loli. You know what to do.

_[Beep]_

**Lincoln:** Hey, Loli. He is your dear brother Lincoln. I want to tell you one thing. You are... _[goes into an intense rant against Lori; Luna comes into his room and rocks out.]_ That's why you are the worst sister! _[hangs up]_ Clyde, what do you think?

_[Clyde faints. Lori enters the room.]_

**Lori:** Hey, brother. I just want to tell you, I'm sorry I stepped on your idiot. So I went out and bought you a fool.

 **Lincoln:** What should we do now?

 **Lori:** Also, don’t be crazy about it, it impressed me. Very mature.

 **Lincoln:** I'm Mr. Mature. _[Lori leaves.]_ Clyde! what did I do? My name is Lori a- [guitar improvisation]-when it is actually a- [harp] What should I do? You're right! Lori obviously hasn't heard the voice message, otherwise I would be a pretzel for humans. We must delete the message!

 **Clyde:** Hey?

 **Lincoln:** Have a good chat.

* * *

_[Lincoln and Clyde peek out the door. Lori locks her room.]_

**Lincoln:** Perfect! Lori does not have a phone, which means it is still charging. Our task is to infiltrate his room and delete the message before he returns.

 **Clyde:** But Lowry's room is forbidden.

 **Lincoln:** I know. That is why I need you to watch.

 **Clyde:** It's easy. I have been looking for Lowry.

 **Lincoln:** Let's start!

_[They fistbump.]_

**Clyde:** _[sneaks through the hallway]_ In place.

 **Lincoln:** Its purpose is.

 **Lana:** When I saw it, I knew its stool, and it was definitely stool.

 **Lincoln:** Curse! Treasure! I cannot pass, so I must pass!

_[Lincoln hides atop the doorway and tosses a hamster treat. Geo chases the treat.]_

**Lana:** Hey, fur ball! Don't speed!

_[The twins chase Geo.]_

**Twins:** Feel! What did we just say? Come back here!

 _[_ _Lincoln sneaks into the vent.]_

 **Lincoln:** I'm inside.

 **Clyde:** Superior. Continue to click north and attack left, you should be above the target.

 **Lincoln:** My eyes are on the packaging.

_[Lincoln breaks into Lori's room.]_

**Clyde:** Lincoln! Loli is here!

 **Lincoln:** You must stop it!

 **Clyde:** Got it... _[draws a mustache on his upper lip with a marker and tears off his shirt, revealing a white tux underneath it]_ Hey man, do you often use these stairs?

 **Lori:** I will do it now...very good.

_[Lincoln grabs the phone and plays the message.]_

**Message:** Hey, Loli. He is your dear brother Lincoln.

_[Lincoln deletes it]_

**Phone:** The message has been deleted.

_[Lincoln sneaks out right before Lori enters. It turns out this was just a dramatization.]_

* * *

**Lincoln:** This is what we will do!

 **Clyde:** I love! Especially the part where I can talk to Lori. _[starts applying perfume onto himself.]_

 **Lincoln:** _[coughs]_ Is that perfume?

 **Clyde:** Yes, it belongs to my grandmother.

 **Lincoln:** This is the plan of the ventilation duct. _[hands Clyde a floorplan.]_

 **Clyde:** Are these food stains?

 **Lincoln:** I eat a ketchup sandwich on the plane. _[a door opens.]_ Be quiet! Loli is here!

_[Lori locks the door to her room.]_

**Lincoln:** Okay, let's do it together.

 **Clyde:** _[hops over to his position.]_ I am in position!

_[The loud feedback on the other end knocks Lincoln back.]_

**Lincoln:** Its purpose is.

_[Lola writes up Lily.]_

**Lola:** No, I can't warn you!

_[Lily giggles. Lincoln sneaks by, but Cliff gets in his way. Lincoln shoos him off only for his tail to hit Lincoln's nose. Lincoln stifles a sneeze with Lily's diaper.]_

**Lola:** Next time, please remember. This is an essential diaper area!

_[Lincoln realizes he just used Lily's diaper and throws up. This gets the twins' attention. Lincoln hides up the doorway, but his hands are covered in ketchup, causing him to slip.]_

**Lincoln:** Gah...ketchup fingers...

_[Lily crawls away.]_

**Lana:** He is crawling!

_[They chase after Lily. Lincoln enters the vents.]_

**Lincoln:** Clyde, I'm inside.

 **Lucy:** Hey, Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** _[screams]_ Lucy! What are you doing here?

 **Lucy:** I came here to think. In fact, I just wrote a new poem called "Ventilation".

Inner wall  
I choose to stay alone  
If you encounter difficulties  
Please listen to my complaint.

 **Lincoln:** It is good. Clyde, take me to Lori's room now.

 **Clyde:** Click three times, then click once to the right. Or three powers one blow? wait. What is a click?

 **Lincoln:** It doesn't matter. I think I am there. _[falls through the vent hatch and falls into the bathroom. Lucy catches him.]_

 **Lucy:** Hey, Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Office. Thank you, Ruth.

_[Lincoln's walkie talkie is in the toilet]_

**Clyde:** Lincoln! Everything is fine?

 **Lincoln:** _[swings and plunges the walkie talkie out]_ Yes, Clyde, everything is perfect.

* * *

 **Lincoln:** My eyes are on the packaging.

 **Clyde:** Package? Where's Lori's phone?

_[Lincoln facepalms and enters Lori's room via a red rope; however, it starts to split.]_

**Lincoln:** Clyde, what kind of rope is this?

 **Clyde:** Cherry licorice string.

_[Lincoln screams and falls to the floor, getting Lori's attention. Lori heads up the stair.]_

**Clyde:** Lincoln! Loli is here! Don't worry, I will delay it. _[draws a fake mustache on his upper lip and takes his shirt off and approaches Lori.]_

 **Lori:** What?

_[Clyde suddenly gets a nosebleed from seeing Lori.]_

**Lori:** It's disgusting! Stupid! _[runs to her room]_

_[Lincoln is just about to delete the message when Lori enters. Lincoln quickly hides under Lori's bed. She looks around. Lori kicks off her shoes and they hit Lincoln in his face.]_

**Lincoln:** It's disgusting! _[covers his mouth]_

 **Lori:** _[checks under her bed]_ This is where all my shoes are.

 _[_ _Lincoln reaches for the phone, but Walt perches right onto it and bites Lincoln's finger. Lori's phone finishes charging.]_

 **Lori:** At last. _[takes phone]_ Oh! New news! I am so in love! _[leaves]_

 **Lincoln:** The task is complete! Packaging anytime, anywhere! Clyde?

_[Clyde has tissues up his nose.]_

**Lincoln:** Clyde! Have you read me?

_[Lori listens to her messages.]_

**Message 1:** Hi, baby. It's Bobby. Do you think we will be together forever?

 **Lori:** Oh! Tote bags can be saved!

_[Clyde faints again]_

**Message 2:** Hi, baby. It's Bobby again. Should our partner's name be Bori or Lobby?

 **Lori:** Saved.

_[Lincoln hurries downstairs, but the twins stop him.]_

**Lola:** We warn you, earth!

 **Lana:** It's Link's jingle!

 **Lincoln:** Watch! Luan is breaking out of prison!

_[The twins turn around and Lincoln runs downstairs.]_

**Lana:** Hey there!

 **Lola:** Oh, forget it. It is not in our jurisdiction now.

 **Lana:** Yes, let's eat donuts.

_[Lincoln gets downstairs and finds Lori listening to his message.]_

**Message:** Hey, Loli. He is your dear brother Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Loli! _[jumps]_ No! _[hits ground]_ It's disgusting!

 **Message:** I want to tell you one thing. You are ...

_[Lori deletes the message.]_

**Lori:** It's disgusting! Delete! Lincoln, this house has two rules: not in my room, never call me! My voice mailbox is full and there are no unnecessary messages from you!

 **Lincoln:** Wow, Loli, sorry.

 **Lori:** But this time I let go, because you are so mature when I break your stupid toy.

 **Lincoln:** _[chuckles]_ Yes of course. It's me. Mr. Mature

_[Lori answers a call.]_

**Lori:** Policemen. There are only 12 messages today? I thought you care about me.

 **Lincoln:** Next time I have a problem with a sister, I will talk to them instead of leaving a message or writing a bad letter. By the way, where is that letter? _[looks around.]_

 **Lori:** _[plucking nose hairs while talking to Bobby]_ If we want our partner’s name to be Lobby, some information must be displayed...what is this? Why is Lowry the worst sister in the world? Bobby, I have to go. I want to turn Lincoln into a human pretzel!

_[Lori bursts out of the bathroom, startling Lincoln.]_

**Lori:** Lincoln! What is this?!

 **Lincoln:** Well, it's time to do the official loud dance: "The Running Man"! _[puts on his new game goggles and starts dancing away from Lori.]_

 **Lori:** When I find what I need, I will-

_[Luna rocks out to censor Lori's rant of revenge, just like she did for Lincoln.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite quotes:
> 
> "Think I am clumsy, you idiot!"  
> "I can't believe anything"  
> "Do you not respect the privacy of men?"  
> "Is this worm bothering you"  
> "Do not!"  
> "A lot of your dirt!"  
> "He didn't even ask for forgiveness!"  
> "I will call you and you will never forget."  
> "Do not worry. I leave it to your secretary."  
> "I'm sorry I stepped on your idiot. So I went out and bought you a fool."  
> "I would be a pretzel for humans."  
> "I cannot pass, so I must pass!"  
> "This is the plan of the ventilation duct."  
> "I eat a ketchup sandwich on the plane."  
> "I can't warn you!"  
> "Please listen to my complaint."  
> "Packaging anytime, anywhere!"  
> "We warn you, earth!"  
> "not in my room, never call me!"  
> 


End file.
